Holnap reggelre szabadok leszünk
by Susie Lupin
Summary: Norvégia és a "nem létező" érzelmei.


Ó, kedvesem, mondd el: ha szeretsz, miért töröd össze folyton a szívem? Tudom jól, hogy már hozzászoktál ehhez, és mindenki érzésein átgázolsz; mást nem is várhatna tőled az ember. De mégis, néha reménykedem egy szebb jövőben együtt veled, amikor majd nem hagysz itt egy-egy éjszaka után hónapokra, hogy aztán újból körbeugrálj. Az a csalfa remény…

Nem véletlenül bántalak. Nevezhetnénk a szeretet egy eltorzult kifejezési módjának is. Akarom, hogy te is érezd azt az üres fájdalmat, amit én érzek, amikor elhagysz. A gond csak az, hogy ez fizikailag nem jön át úgy, még ha ordítasz is már tőle; ez más, mert én némán, zokszó nélkül tűröm az általad okozott lelki gyötrelmeket.

Ezerszer megöltelek már, a gyilkosod vagyok – de mind hiába. Az országlét átka, hogy mindig feltámadsz, egy monoton, küzdelmekből álló örök élet… persze varázsolhatnék, mágiával magamhoz láncolhatnálak, de mit érnék el vele?

Valóban meg tudnálak ölni? Még sosem gondoltam bele _komolyan_, milyen lenne az élet nélküled, ha nem tápászkodnál fel tíz perc múltával gúnyosan vigyorogva, önmagad ünnepelve, miután sokadszorra beléd vágtam a nyomorult bárdodat (különben meg ócska holmi, fogalmam sincs, minek őrizted meg – és még engem nevezel régimódinak).

Akarlak, Dánia, de csak úgy, hogy én legyek neked, senki más. Olyan nagy kérés lenne a hűséged? Túl önző lennék? (Meglehet.) Könyörögnöm kéne talán? (Úgy sem tenném, várhatnád.) Mindig megígérted, hogy ez lesz az utolsó félrelépésed. Akárhányszor ezt hallom, gunyoros mosolyra húzódik a szám, és legszívesebben megfojtanálak.

Próbáltam kiszeretni belőled – hiábavaló vállalkozás. Én viszont nem menekülök az érzelmeim elől, legalábbis nem annyira, mint te. Egyszerűen csak nem akarom őket kimutatni, mert ők tesznek igazán sebezhetővé. És különben is, körberöhögnél értük.

Norvégia, az érzéketlen.

Norvégia, akinek semmi sem jó.

Képzeld, nekem is vannak érzéseim!

Megszokásból szedelőzködsz, pedig most nem tudsz menekülni. Össze vagyunk zárva a hóvihar miatt egy elhagyatott, régi kunyhóban valahol egy fjordnál. Odakint hidegen, vadul kavarognak a hópelyhek, a tél táncát járják nekünk, míg te felhúzod a sötét farmered, begombolod a vérvörös ingedet (_mindig_ te jutsz eszembe erről a színről). Normális esetben tíz perc múlva már itt se lennél.

Valld be, hogy nem tekintesz önálló individuumnak, csak egy önműködő játékszernek szép csomagolásban.

Sértetten hátat fordítok neked, látni sem akarlak. Szúr a szemem, de ráfogom a kimerültségre. Neked úgy sem fog feltűnni, mert sosem érdekel, mi van velem.

Valószínűleg már hozzászoktál ahhoz, hogy mindig bámullak öltözködés közben; megkerülöd az ágyat, míg az öveddel babrálsz. Keresnéd a tekintetem, de a szemem csukva van, kitartóan küzdök a könnyek ellen. Sejtem, mire gondolhatsz, hiszen nagyon jól ismerlek, de olvasni a gondolataidban nem tudok, hiszen még nagyon régen megtanítottalak védekezni ellene. Rossz döntés volt.

– Nor – motyogod, és lehajolsz hozzám, aztán a kézfejeddel végigsimítasz az arcomon. Rögtön felpattan a szemem; sosem voltam hozzászokva az ilyesféle gyengéd gesztusokhoz, mert mindig azonnal a lényegre térsz. – Jól vagy?

Nem méltatom válaszra a teljesen felesleges kérdésedet, hanem arrébb húzódok és lerázom magamról a kezed. Te úgy veszed, hogy szorítottam neked helyet és leülsz mellém.

– Ne aggódj, mindjárt kimegyek és ellapátolom a havat – nevetsz rám. Fölém hajolsz, és megcsókolod az összepréselt ajkaimat. – Holnap reggelre már mindketten szabadok leszünk és hazamegyünk.

Sosem értettem, miért vigyorogsz folyton. Felesleges mimikának érzem, én megtartom őket a legkülönlegesebb esetekre. Mondd, honnan ered ez a lelohaszthatatlan, megingathatatlan optimizmusod, amivel az idegeimen táncolsz?

Tehát holnap ismét mindenki folytatja a maga útját. Régebben azt hittem, majd megtaláljuk mi is a közös utunkat.

Miért nem tudsz elengedni?

Megint ugyanúgy fog végződni, ugye?

Hagyom, hogy a hajammal játssz, és még jobban összekócolj – legyen egyszer neked is gyereknap.

Ismét leígéred nekem a csillagokat is az égről. De hazudsz, mert mindig azt teszed. Tudod mit? Már hozzászoktam.

Nem érdekel.


End file.
